karchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide:Commands
Commands Here's a list of some useful commands for anyone that needs them to get started in the game!Note: If all else fails, type help along with the command you are looking to use and, most times, will the solution be given to you on a new screen. This will not erase what you have done in roleplay unless you clear the screen before doing so. 'Communication' *say will let you speak aloud to no one in particular. *say to (name) will allow you to say something to that person. *whisper will let you whisper to no one in particular so everyone will hear this. *whisper to (name) means a private word between you and whoever you name. Others will know you're whispering but they won't hear what you're saying. *shout lets you shout aloud to everyone. This command will carry across nearby rooms. If you're not in the room, people will hear a shout but won't know who it was from. *shout to (name) lets you shout aloud to a specific person. This command will carry across nearby rooms. If you're not in the room, people will hear a shout but won't know who it was from. *tell to (name) means you can talk telepathically with another person. This is private. Only the two of you will hear. *mail will open up a form that lets you type a MUDmail to another character. You'll need to use HTML tags with mails just like you would when posting if you want to format your text. The most important thing you should remember if sending duels is to put the tag at the end of every paragraph so that it's broken up and readable to the receiver. Otherwise it just comes out as one big ass block of text and that's just no fun to make sense of. *listmail will show you a list of all the mail you've been sent. *public message Can only be used at The Road to post a public bulletin. *roleplay message Can only be used at the hut in The Enchanted Forest. This message board is all OOC and is often referred to as the roleplay board. 'Actions ' There are many action commands in the game but some of the most important or popular are listed here. Try out some unlisted ones yourself and you'll probably find that Karchan has them. *me is the ultimate action command! Type this before something your character does and it will be replaced with your name in your post. Examples below. One is what you type into the bar and two is what will appear to everyone when you hit submit. **me lords it over you all 'cause he's frickin' awesome. **Karn lords it over you all 'cause he's frickin' awesome. *nod to (name) lets you nod to someone. *wave to (name) lets you wave to someone. *smile to (name) lets you smile to someone. *bow to (name)... I think you get the point. **All of these commands can be used in conjunction with adverbs. For example, laugh nervously to person 'Guilds' Commands will vary from guild to guild. The only common command aside from the guildmaster ones is how to talk over guildchat. *guild (message) lets you talk with all your guild members at once as if you were using mass telepathy. *guilddetails works for most guilds and shows you the current log-on message, list of members in the guild, and guild rank 'Items and Shopping' Many items in the game are usable. Note, when buying/selling/moving/giving multiple items, the item name should be written singularly. *inventory lets you see what you are carrying.The shortcut i works as well *look at item the 'look at' commands works for both items you carry and things written in the description of rooms. This is a great way to discover the secrets of Karchan! Look at everything. It also works for looking at people, though clicking their name works just as well. *buy number name from keeper example: buy 4 beer from Karcas *sell number name to keeper for buying and selling, you don't always need to put in the shop keep's name. It is given here for completeness' sake. *give number name to person You can give to both PCs and NPCs *open container containers really can hold item! They include satchels, bag, backpacks, etc *close container *put number name in container note that the container must be opened before you can put or retrieve any items from it *retrieve number name from container also, if you are moving only one item, you do not need to put the number 1 in the command *wield item with lefthand, bothhands Works for weapons, the pick axe, etc. *unwield item from lefthand, bothhands *wear item on lefthand, torso, neck, head, legs, feet, etc *remove item from part *use item with something Certain items serve a function. For example, you can use a key with a door. *read list, etc If you see a list or sign mentioned in a room description, such as shops, try to read it! Category:Guide